


"Daddy!"

by blue_is_samazing



Series: Pat Does Requests [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_is_samazing/pseuds/blue_is_samazing
Summary: Roman never thought he would have his own family.





	"Daddy!"

 

Kids are… not Roman’s thing.

 

You see, despite his boisterous and romantic personality, Roman never saw himself getting married or having children. He was a man who liked to travel, who wanted to explore the world, and if he were to have a family? He could kiss his dreams goodbye. So, early in his teens, Roman decided he would never start his own family.

 

When he met Virgil in college, he hated the weird emo-goth. He hated that he had near-translucent pale skin. He hated that he wore an inch of black eyeshadow under his eyes. He hated everything about this skinny dark creep in his English class. But that was before they got partnered together for a project. 

 

As they discussed the book they were assigned, Roman found that while he Virgil had many differing opinions, they also had some very similar ones. They got a perfect grade on the project and kept in touch. Ten years later, they kissed surrounded by cheering friends and family, both sporting a silver band on their ring finger.

 

It wasn’t until five years after they married that Virgil asked him about having kids. Which led to a discussion. Which led to an argument. Which led to a fight. Which led to tearful apologies, and another discussion, and many discussions after that.

 

It took a few months of discussions before they made a decision, and another year before they made the decision final.

 

Six years after they walked out of the adoption center with their new addition, Roman wakes up to small hands shaking his shoulder. He cracks open an eye to see a small girl in a Tinkerbell nightgown, her red hair a wild mess around her pale, freckled face. Her smile could light up the darkest of rooms; it certainly lit up his life.

 

“Daddy! Daddy, come on! Wake up, it’s my birthday! I wanna have ice cream sundaes for breakfast!” 

 

Roman laughs and sits up. Violet crawls up onto the bed and jumps up and down, prompting Roman to grab her mid-air and pull her into his lap, a laughing ball of energy.

 

“Papa told me to wake you up! Come on, we can’t eat without you!”

 

Roman kisses her forehead and smiles at her.

 

“Alright, princess. I’ll be right down, okay? Tell Papa I’m on my way!”

 

Violet cheers and jumps off the bed before racing back down.

 

Roman gets dressed and walks downstairs. He enters the kitchen to find Violet sitting on the counter and kicking her legs. Beside her is Virgil, scooping ice cream into three bowls. Roman smirks and walks up behind him. He places his hands on either of Virgil’s hips and kisses the back of his neck. Virgil jumps, then relaxes.

 

“Mornin’ Ro,” he greets, evidently still groggy. Roman chuckles.

 

“Good morning, my chemically imbalanced romance.”

 

“Daaaads, stop being gross! We have ice cream to eat!”

 

Both men laugh and separate. Virgil moves to carry Violet to the dining room while Roman puts all of the toppings onto their sundaes.

 

Later, while his daughter and husband laugh about some joke he missed, ice cream and chocolate on both of their faces, he wonders why he ever thought this would weigh him down. He never had to kiss his dreams goodbye; he kisses them hello every morning.

**Author's Note:**

> The person who requested this probably wanted something kinky but jOkE's On ThEm


End file.
